This Particular Case
by Naleky
Summary: "This particular case," Merlin thought as he lay flat on the floor with his hands on the back of his head, "could have turned out better." In which Arthur and Merlin stumble right into a bank raid and chaos ensues. A kind-of sequel to "The Day Of The Falcon", set in the thief!Merlin Modern Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, my fellow FanFictioners! **

**As promised, I hereby present you what was intended to be a One-Shot but somehow went awry in the writing process. So have a far too long Two-Shot instead!  
Many thanks to** _Vernacular_ _Jargon_,** who still isn't tired of me and corrected this story. Also a thank you to everybody who encouraged me to write this story.**

**Warnings for blood, some violence and swearing. If I owned** _Merlin,_** we'd have at least three more seasons and a less crappy finale.**

**But now, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_"This particular case_," Merlin thought as he lay flat on the floor with his hands on the back of his head, "_could have turned out better."_

It wasn't his fault, of course. He had _said_ – several times – that there was no way to pinpoint the exact date the 'Raiders' (and wasn't that a stupid name for a group of bank-robbers?) would strike again. He had warned Arthur that they had no pattern, that he hadn't been able to determine the next target of their raids with dead certainty. (Of course, he had calculated the probabilities for every bank in London, but the bank they were currently trapped in had only been on rank four of this list.)

So no, it was _not_ Merlin's fault. It had been Arthur who had insisted on paying a visit to the banks that had the highest probability in Merlin's opinion. It had been Arthur who had started a never-ending argument with the manager of this branch because the man hadn't been able to swallow his pride and allow the police to take precautions. And therefore, it was _Arthur's_ fault that they had still been in the bank when the raid had begun.

Speaking of the devil… Merlin cautiously raised his head and peeked over to where Arthur and the manager had stood when the bank robbers had barged into the foyer. Yes, they were both still there and seemed pretty much unharmed. Although Arthur looked kind of grumpy.

Merlin raised his eyebrow at him and gave him the notorious I-Told-You-So-Look. Arthur merely scowled a bit more intense. Behind him, one of the bank robbers held up his gun and yelled: "Alright everybody! We don't want to shoot you, so if you all just do what we say and keep your mouths shut, we won't harm you. If anyone tries to call the police or fight us, we will show _no_ mercy.

"Now, you will all get up slowly with your hands in the air and go over to the information desk over there."

Merlin quickly picked himself up and held his hands over his head. He had never robbed a bank himself, but he got the gist of a bank robbery and knew that staying calm and polite would be the best way to avoid unnecessary risks.

After all those present stood up and walked over to the desk as the bank robber said, the man – who seemed to be the leader of the 'Raiders' – spoke up again.

"Very good. Now sit down in a line, put your hands where we can see them and stay quiet."

Merlin decided not to try and get to Arthur, but instead sat down between an elderly man with long white hair and a young woman who tightly clutched a small boy to her chest. The boy, Merlin guessed, couldn't be older than two years. His lower lip trembled dangerously and he looked like he was going to wail any second.

The leader (Raider 1, as Merlin had dubbed him) made his way briskly towards the main counter, where two men and one woman cowered. He cocked his submachine gun and pointed it at the man closest to him. Then, he threw a couple of bags onto the counter.

"You there. Fill them up. And don't even think about pressing the silent alarm, or I'll blast your brain out of your skull. Understood?"

The man nodded and started to hastily stuff the bags with cash.

In the meantime, one of the other bank robbers (there were six of them as far as Merlin could see) went over to where all the hostages were sitting. He scanned every face and paused in front of Arthur. For a moment, Merlin was sure the man had recognised Arthur from the newspapers, and he held his breath.

But then, the man – Raider 2, Merlin decided – bent down and grabbed… the manager who was sitting beside Arthur. Merlin let out the breath he had been holding.

Raider 2 wrenched the manager up by his collar and dragged him over to the counters. Raider 1 smirked. (Merlin supposed that he smirked, at least. It was hard to tell with the black balaclava on.)

"So you're the person in charge here, right? Listen carefully, I know there is a safe in this bank with very valuable securities. And I want you to open it up for me."

The manager, if possible, turned even paler than before.

"B-but that's im-impossible! I-I don't, I mean, I don't know the co-code! I-I'm only the assistant b-branch manager! The, the _real_ branch m-manager is on vacation for three weeks, and he's the o-only one who c-can open the s-s-safe!"

The manager had turned more and more desperate during his stuttered speech and was practically falling apart with fear by the time he had finished.

Merlin briefly wondered what it said about his character that even in this situation, he felt annoyed with the bank robbers. His life was probably at stake and all he could think about was what blithering idiots these robbers were. Never, _never_ would he have made such a **stupid** mistake! Obviously, these guys hadn't even bothered to do all the necessary research on the safe they wanted to crack.

A fatal mistake, because now, they just looked very stupid. Arthur seemed to think along similar lines, because his expression was equally smug and disbelieving.

Their shared glee didn't last long, though.

Angry about this turn of events, Raider 1 tossed the manager to the ground and pointed his weapon at the poor man's head.

"You," he hissed furiously, "will open this safe. If you don't do it, I'll scatter your brain all over the floor. Do you understand? I'll count to ten, and if you haven't told me how to open that blasted safe, I'll shoot you down. One."

Merlin felt more than heard the other people gasp around him. His mind was already far away, racking his brain for any kind of solution. Once again, he was grateful for his abnormally fast thinking process and photographic memory. Millions of possibilities and facts whirled around in his head with incredible speed.

"Two."

He had no weapons, not even his pepper spray. There were six bank robbers, he was alone. (Alright, they were two of them if he counted Arthur, but there was no way to communicate with him. And the other seventeen hostages would be no help at all.) He had memorised the whole floor plan of the bank (as well as the other seven they had visited) and knew exactly where the safe was and what kind of safe it was.

"Three. I'm waiting."

He had memorised every alarm button within the building and knew all the evacuation routes. The TGF was probably worried already, but help would come too late in any case.

"Four."

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "_Don't panic, stay calm, think straight and do what you do best. OGACA. Observe, gauge, analyse, conclude, act. No problem at all, you've done it a thousand times before."_

"Five."

There were only three options he could choose:

1. Staying put and doing nothing, hoping that Raider 1 won't go through with his threat. Contra: that would mean risking the man's life.

2. Speaking up and offering to open the safe himself. Contra: for that, some equipment would be needed, equipment he didn't have right now. Also, it would violate his probation and Arthur would throw a fit.

3. Speaking up, offering to open the safe himself and attempting to outwit the bank robbers, using their lack of knowledge against them. Contra: still no equipment and every possibility to bite the dust, should anything go wrong.

"Six."

Letting a man die or possibly going to jail for saving a man's life by risking his own? _"And here I was, thinking my life would be easier with this job. If I believed in god, I would think he hates me now,"_ Merlin thought, sighing inwardly.

"Seven. Come on, time's running out."

After taking another deep breath, Merlin made his decision and opened his eyes.

"Hey. Excuse me, can I say something?"

The reaction was just as Merlin had feared. Raider 1 wheeled around whilst Raider 3, who had watched the hostages along with Raider 4 and 5, whacked Merlin over the head. With his pistol grip. It was quite painful.

"Shut up, bastard," said Raider 5. But at least, Raider 1 lowered his gun and looked at him.

Merlin silently told himself that it was all in good cause and spoke up again.

"I'd like to propose a solution for your, err… predicament." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur staring at him with alarm.

"Predicament!?" Raider 1 spat, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Knowing that rolling his eyes at this probably choleric man would do him no good, Merlin refrained from letting his annoyance show. Instead, he calmly replied, "I'm talking about the safe. I can try to open it for you."

All twenty-seven heads turned in his direction, twenty-six of them looking disbelieving, one giving him his best Don't-You-Dare-Do-What-I-Think-You-Plan-on-Doing-O r-I'll-Kill-You-Slowly-And-Painfully-Look. (And wasn't it funny how well he could read Arthur's stares by now? Some of their arguments solely consisted of glaring at each other for _minutes_.)

"You?" Raider 3 asked incredulously. Raider 1 in the meantime put his gun away and walked towards his new target.

"And how exactly are you planning to do that, boy? What are you playing at?"

"Yes, _Mer_lin, what on _earth_ are you playing at?" Arthur hissed from where he was crouched on the floor. Merlin chose to ignore him and addressed Raider 1 instead, "As chance would have it, I happen to have quite some experience with various… safety devices. Including safes. If you want, I could have a look at it. Maybe I can do something." About 20 feet to his right, Arthur discreetly facepalmed.

Raider 1 stared at Merlin with intent, obviously trying to gauge if he actually was serious. But then, he gave him what Merlin assumed was an attempt at a smile and said, "Very well. But you better not try to do something stupid, or I will shoot you, the wimp," he pointed at the manager, who looked as if he would faint any second now, "and your friend over there." He pointed at Arthur, who was now glaring not daggers, but impressive swords at Merlin, "Understood?"

Merlin shot Arthur an apologetic look and nodded.

Raider 1 then bent down and grabbed Merlin by his collar, hauling him up just like he had done with the manager. Merlin fought the outburst of discomfort at the sudden body contact and tried not to trip over his feet as he was shoved in the general direction of the main counter.

Merlin rapidly reconsidered his options. These men were ruthless. They would kill him without a second thought if they knew what he had in mind… should he really dare it? With the unforeseen delays, the chances for the robbers to get away before help from the department arrived were slim to none.

They would either barricade themselves in the bank or take a hostage as a life insurance with them. Either way, things were bound to get ugly. Merlin inwardly sighed as he made up his mind. No backing out now. He just hoped that the whining manager would play along. Speaking of which…

"Excuse me, but perhaps it would be a good idea if Mr. Cromwell would accompany us. He might be able to tell me crucial information about the safe I need to know."

The manager actually _did_ pass out at his words. Merlin was rather sure that he should be panicking right now. There was no way on earth this man would be of any kind of assistance in his plan.

_"A thank you to whomever it was that gave me the emotional range of a brick. Panic would be most inconvenient right now. Alright, backpedal. This man will only screw everything up. And maybe I can even use his unconsciousness to my advantage."_

Before Raider 2 had a chance to break the mana- Mr. Cromwell's skull in an attempt to rouse him, Merlin decided to intervene, his own safety be damned.

"On second thought, leave him be. He would probably be of no help anyway. I'll just do my best."

Raider 1 glared at him from behind his black mask and for a moment it seemed as if he was going to shoot Merlin down where he stood, but then he merely growled and grabbed the younger man by his wrist, twisting it and making him gasp with pain.

"Alright, boy. But if I were you, I would be _really_ careful right now. Give me the slightest reason to doubt you, and I'll kill you in the most painful way imaginable. And just so you don't get any ideas, we'll take your friend over there with us. If you act up in the _slightest_, I'll shoot him. First, I'll shoot at his left knee, then his right, and then I'll bloody castrate him. Am I making myself clear?"

Merlin nodded and then let out a hiss as the bank robber gave his wrist a painful squeeze. "Crystal clear, sir."

Raider 1 finally released his grip on Merlin's wrist and gave one of his accomplices a nod. Raider 4 (or was it 5?) yanked Arthur up and pressed his gun to the other man's temple. Arthur looked positively _murderous_ by now, but he was wise enough to stay silent.

Raider 1 pressed the barrel of his gun between Merlin's shoulder blades and gave him a light shove with the weapon. Merlin took that as his clue to get moving.

Arthur and he were being led towards the area of the bank that was for employees only. It seemed that the 'Raiders' had been smart enough to at least research the location of the safe.

After two minutes and forty-seven seconds of walking through white, empty corridors, they stopped in front of a door. It looked normal enough, but experience told Merlin that it was armoured. There was a small numeric keypad on the left side of the door.

Merlin briefly wondered if the bank robbers knew how to deal with _that_ obstacle or if he would have to crack this door as well, but Raider 1 wordlessly stepped forward and punched a ten-digit code in.

"How comes you know the code for the door, but not the password for the safe?" Merlin couldn't help asking. He knew he shouldn't show such blatant interest for their strategy, but oh well. Once a thief, always a thief.

But instead of hitting him, kicking him or shooting him, Raider 1 simply yanked the door open and shoved him inside, followed by Arthur and Raider 4.

"We bribed one of the employees. But the safe password changes every Monday and only the branch manager knows it. All we were able to find out is that it is a randomly chosen combination of figures and letters, fifteen digits."

The room was illuminated by several white florescent lights. The safe was positioned on the other side of the room. It was a vault door, heavily armoured and almost impossible to crack with violence only. Merlin wasn't impressed. He had seen better.

With a couple of steps, he crossed the room and inspected the safe closely. Not that he needed to, he had already encountered this kind of strongroom before and knew everything there was to know about them, but he had to buy some time. Time to figure out his next steps.

The lock was – of course – electronic. The keypad next to the vault door resembled a normal computer keyboard. Merlin quickly glanced around and sure enough found what he was looking for. Perfect. All he had to do now was to act as convincingly as he could manage. One slip-up and he would be dead, as would Arthur.

Despite himself, Merlin felt excited. This was it, this was what he was good at. Tricking people, playing his character, manipulate his surroundings and fellow men to his advantages. God, how he had missed the thrill of a nice, interesting coup!

But no. There was no time to revel in old memories. This was different. People'slives were at stake. Merlin neither had the time, nor the right to think like this. He had to focus and concentrate on helping all these people back in the bank foyer.

Merlin took a deep breath and put his plan in motion.

Without facing the raiders, he let his hand hover over the keypad and asked, "This password. Does the branch manager pick it himself or does he get the codes from the central office? And if he picks them himself, does he use a computer program to randomise the digits or does he make them up in his mind?"

He knew the answer. Of course there was no way the central office would let a branch manager pick the code himself, that wasn't how the financial system worked. But if the raiders didn't know that…

"How the hell should I know?" Raider 1 barked, "We didn't get that information. We thought we didn't _need_ to!" Merlin could practically _feel_ the anger and discomfort radiating from the bank robbers. How embarrassing to admit such a mistake.

Merlin hid his satisfied smile.

"Alright, then I'll just assume he picks the code himself. In this case, it would be simplest if I hacked into their intranet and search for the information from the branch manager's computer. He must have saved the code _somewhere_."

Merlin had barely finished his sentence before he was roughly shoved into the vault door and a gun was firmly pressed to his head. Raider 1 twisted his right arm behind his back and pulled it up high enough to bring tears to Merlin's eyes.

"How stupid do you think I am, huh? I'm not letting you use a computer in here. How can I know that you won't, I don't know, send off a distress signal or contact the cops?"

Merlin, who found it harder with the second to fight back the panic that still always flared up at body contact and was on the verge of hyperventilating, was too busy fighting for air and composure to reply.

He was saved by Arthur, though, who had immediately sensed his friend's inner struggle and decided to take matters into his hands.

"He said **intra**net, not internet. That means that he'll only be able to use the network of all computers within this bank, but nothing further. There's no way to communicate with other computers that aren't part of the intranet. Calling for help isn't possible."

Raider 1 slowly let go of Merlin's arm and glared at Arthur instead, who glared back just as intense. Merlin shot Arthur a deeply grateful look. Arthur, still staring at the bank robber somewhat provocatively, acknowledged it with the tiniest nod.

After what felt like an eternity (but really was just eighteen seconds), Raider 1 turned his gaze away from Arthur and fixed it on Merlin instead. The latter held his breath in anticipation.

"Alright, I'll let you use the computers. But if you try something, _anything_ to deceive me, you will regret it."

He motioned Merlin towards one of the computers. After Merlin had sat down, Raider 1 positioned himself behind him and levelled his weapon at the young man's head. Raider 4 tightened his grip on Arthur's arm and readjusted his grip on the gun he held against his captive's head.

Merlin booted the computer. His mind was _buzzing_ with possibilities.

Hacking into the computer's hard drive was nothing but child's play to him. And infiltrating the intranet of the bank wasn't a challenge, either. The real challenge was to do what he wanted to do without letting the raiders know what it was that he did.

Merlin suddenly saw his chance and took it.

Typing in a few well-rehearsed computer commands, Merlin prayed to whatever god was willing to listen that his self-developed virus would do its work. He had only ever tested it once, and only with one computer, not a whole network of computers.

After a few tense seconds, all files and programmes he had opened on the screen vanished and were replaced by programming language. Merlin was careful not to let his satisfaction show. Behind him, Raider 1 stiffened.

"What is the meaning of this?" he all but screamed.

Merlin began typing furiously. Without looking up from the screen, he replied, "It means that I've managed to break through the firewalls. This is the basic structure of the bank's intranet. The very core, so to speak. All I need to do is search it for the right information, and _ta-dah_! You will get the password. But it may take some time."

For the next few minutes, Merlin furiously tapped away at the keys.

The monotonous lines of programming script were starting to hurt his eyes and he felt a headache building in the back of his head, but he refused to slow down. He was so close, only a few more lines. If he messed up now, everything would be in vain.

Gathering his concentration for the proverbial final spurt, he let his fingers fly over the keyboard, not stopping once. And then…

Merlin hit the 'Enter'-key and barely managed to hold back a relieved sigh. He had done it. Now he only needed to find a way to open that blasted safe.

Deciding to go for the most believable excuse, Merlin braced himself for the disaster that was yet to come. He leant back and gave a frustrated grunt.

"It isn't working. I don't know why, but I can't find anything concerning this safe at all. The branch manager must have found a way to separate this information from the rest of the –"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Raider 1 finally lost it. With an outcry, he knocked over the chair on which Merlin was sitting and pushed him to the floor. Unable to get out of the way in time, all Merlin could do was grasp at the boot that came down on his throat and threatened to crush his windpipe.

"What!?" Raider 1 roared, "It. Isn't. WORKING!? Well then you better _make_ it fucking work, because if I don't see that safe open in less than a minute, I'll make you wish that you were never born!"

* * *

On the other side of the room, Arthur was desperately trying to get away from the other bank robber. But a heavy blow to the head with the pistol grip sent a wave of dizziness through his skull and his knees gave in. Raider 4 used the opportunity to kick Arthur into the back and sent him sprawling over the floor.

"Leave him alone, bastard!" Arthur shouted. In this moment he didn't care that everything spun and his vision was blurred. He didn't even care about the gun Raider 4 all but bored into his head. All he could see was Merlin, laying on the floor and gasping for air.

His mind was going haywire. This wasn't supposed to happen. Merlin always, **always** found a way to make things work! It simply wasn't possible for him not to break into any kind of system. He had hacked the MoD, for crying out loud! If given the time, Merlin could coax every last bit of information out of this blasted computer. So why hadn't he –

And suddenly, everything fell into place. Arthur cursed.

This had been Merlin's plan all along. He hadn't intended to open that vault door for one second. All he had wanted to do was lay his hands on a computer so he could call for help. Somehow, he must have found a way to smuggle a message out of the intranet, probably even to Elyan, who would have no problem deciphering the gibberish Merlin had written in programming language.

Arthur closed his eyes, unsure whether to feel proud or exasperated. That would be such a _Merlin_ thing to do, it was ridiculous. Why hadn't he seen that coming?

A sudden gurgling sound brought Arthur back to the situation at hand. Merlin was trying to say something, but the foot on his throat wouldn't let him. Arthur studiously ignored the gun pressed to his head and called out, "For heaven's sake, stop it! He'll suffocate!"

Raider 1 gave him a murderous look, but at least he removed his foot from Merlin's throat. After forcefully kicking him into the stomach, Raider 1 took a step back and glared down at his victim.

Merlin rolled onto his side and held his aching abdomen, wheezing heavily.

"I'll try some… something different," he panted. Arthur really wanted to punch him. What on earth was he playing at?

"I could… try to open the safe by breaking the… the electronic lock. Maybe if I have a try at the electronics in there, it'll open."

Raider 1 narrowed his eyes. He leant down next to Merlin and grabbed his hair to yank his head back.

"I'm giving you one last chance, boy. My friends back in the foyer are probably already finished collecting our reward. If you don't get me some kind of result during the next three minutes, I'll just shoot every single person in here down and leave without the safe's content. But if I were you, I'd _pray_ to god that this won't happen, because I'll make you feel such agony that this little incident just now will seem like massage to you. And now, get the fuck up."

The next few moments were tense and quiet. Raider 1 was seriously pissed off by now and Raider 4's grip on Arthur's arm was so tight he already felt his fingers numbing. The bruise that was already forming would be spectacular, that much was certain.

Merlin got up and walked over to the vault door. After assessing the lock for the second time, he turned around and asked, "Do you have any kind of equipment, by any chance? I can't break it without some kind of tool. A screwdriver and a wire cutter are vital, but some other tools would be of much help, too."

Raider 1 gave a sound that sounded like a snarl, but he gave his accomplice a nod nonetheless. The man released his vice-like grip on Arthur's arm and turned around to get the needed items. Arthur fought the urge to rub the sore point. It would probably do him no good.

Merlin, in the meantime, continued to poke the keypad and feel up the wall around the vault door. His face didn't give away any emotion. That never boded well. Merlin normally only used his professional poker face for poker, other card games, and bad news. Arthur wished he could talk to him.

Far too soon for Arthur's liking, the other bank robber returned with a small toolbox. Raider 1 took it and threw it down before Merlin, only narrowly missing his left foot.

"There. Tools. Now open it, and do it fast. I have this itching in my forefinger and you surely wouldn't want me to accidentally shoot your friend, right?"

Merlin gave a curt nod and mumbled something under his breath. Arthur was pretty sure that it was a good thing it hadn't been understandable. He wouldn't put it past Merlin to mock a bank robber who had a gun pointed to his head.

After grabbing some items from the toolbox, Merlin set to work. For a few moments, everything was silent except for the occasional scratching or knocking noises Merlin produced whilst pestering the door. The tension hanging in the air was almost tangible, and Raider 1 seemed to get more impatient by the second. Arthur had this uneasy sense of foreboding twisting in his guts that only always showed up to announce a veritable disaster.

And of course, it turned out to be right. Arthur could pinpoint the exact moment Raider 1 finally lost every last bit of his patience, and probably sanity as well. It was the moment the screwdriver Merlin had used to take apart the safe snapped in half with a loud **_crink!_** and hit him in the forehead.

This contretemps, it seemed, caused Raider 1 to throw all rationality out of the window. Because Merlin barely had time to look surprised (and slightly disgruntled that a screwdriver just gave him a bump to the head) before Raider 1 cocked his weapon and shot.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers. Please send the hate mails and threats via PM so other readers won't get scared off. Have a nice weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice feedback. Special thanks to **_Vernacular Jargon_** for the beta-ing and also to** _Virebax, _**who actually used a PM to yell at me for the cliffhanger.**

I have very limited knowledge about the first aid procedure with gunshot victims, but I read a few articles to inform me. If I still got it completely wrong and you know it, feel free to tell me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin had already figured that this just wasn't his day. But as the screwdriver snapped in half and the tip hit him in the head, all he could think of was, _"Seriously? Even a screwdriver is hitting me now? I doubt this day can get any worse n–"_

Only to promptly be proven wrong as Raider 1 chose that moment to shoot, effectively making Merlin's mind go blank.

But all Merlin felt were the headache, sore throat and throbbing pain in his stomach he'd had before. He didn't have time to think about Arthur's wellbeing, though, because not a second later, he was roughly pulled away from the safe and shoved into something. That something was solid, but warm and breathing.

Merlin carefully opened his eyes (and when had he closed them anyway?) and… was immensely relieved to look into Arthur's alarmed face. So the bank robber hadn't shot anyone. Yet.

_Yet_ being the crucial point, because no matter what course of action Merlin could think of, it all lead to the same conclusion: Only a wonder could save them now. Merlin didn't believe in wonders, but right now, he would be happy to be proven wrong.

"That's it," Raider 1 spat, "Who wants to die first? I think I'll go for you, boy."

He pointed his gun at Merlin's head, who sighed quietly. There was no way to cheat death this time.

And of course – because Merlin's life was nothing but a very bad joke, made by someone with a very morbid sense of humour – the door was torn open just a few milliseconds before Raider 1 squeezed the trigger, cannoning into Merlin, Arthur and Raider 4 and sending them all face first to the floor. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Merlin might have laughed out loud. Who knew? Wonders existed after all!

The bullet meant for Merlin's head hit the half-opened door instead. Small splinters of varnish rained down on the three dumbfounded people on the floor.

"**WHAT?**" Raider 1 bellowed, who looked like he would go stark raving mad any second now. His face was corn poppy red and Merlin could practically _see_ the steam coming out of his ears.

The interrupter had to be one of the other Raiders (Merlin had no idea which one, and he couldn't just turn around to check), since he replied, "Boss, this is an emergency! The cops are here! They've surrounded the building. What do we do now!?" He sounded frantic.

Beside him, Merlin could feel Arthur heave a sigh of relief. He, too, was relieved. So his cry for help to Elyan had worked, after all. Now they only had to figure out how to appease the furious bank robbers. And hopefully stay alive until the backup came in… which could prove to be somewhat difficult, seeing as Raider 1 was far beyond rationality now and seemed ready to tear someone to pieces. Preferably them.

"Alright, if they come and get me, I will at least take the pleasure in killing you two first," Raider 1 spat.

But this time, it was Arthur who spoke up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you shoot us, the SCO19 will charge this building immediately. I'm a cop myself, I know how it goes. If shots are fired, they will not hesitate to charge. And they won't hesitate to shoot you, either. Someone who's classified armed and dangerous gets shot down with the gloves off."

"So you're a cop, eh? What a coincidence." The eyes of Raider 1 were nothing but small slits by now, glinting dangerously. Merlin was almost certain that admitting this detail had been a mistake. Arthur, however, seemed unfazed. But Merlin knew that he was only playing it cool. Inwardly, he was just as tense and cautious as Merlin.

"Yes, I am. So let me give you this advice: If you want to get out of this unscathed, you can't shoot us. Take me to the foyer and I'll convince the others to let you go in exchange for the hostages. Nobody knows your faces. They probably won't let you leave with the money, but at least you can escape with your lives and freedom."

Raider 1 barked out a sharp laugh. "Why should I trust you with this? If you're as reliable as your little friend, I'm better off doing the exact opposite of what you say."

"I don't want anyone to come to grief. And I've been in charge of this kind of operation before, I know exactly what my colleagues outside are planning to do right now. The longer you wait, the slimmer are your chances of escaping.

"Please, don't do anything rash. If you want to negotiate terms, the chief of operations will hear you out. And with that many hostages, you'll probably get anything you want, even an unmarked getaway car."

Raider 1 seemed to consider this. After a few moments, he gave Arthur a malicious smirk that made Merlin's blood run cold.

"You know what, I know exactly what I'm going to do." He turned his attention to his accomplices. "Guys, take these two scumbags back to the others. I'll speak with the cops."

* * *

Leon was crazed with worry. And to think that this day had looked so promising in the morning.

At first, Leon hadn't thought much about Arthur and Merlin's delay. The two of them weren't able to go _anywhere_ without running into some kind of problem or another, so maybe their car broke down or they encountered some problems at the bank. So no, Leon wasn't worried. Arthur knew how to look after himself and Merlin… well, he was _Merlin_. Leon was sure they were just fine.

His confidence had vanished into thin air, though, when Elyan had come barging into the room, out of breath, eyes wide open and looking utterly horrified. Leon hadn't even had the time to ask what was wrong before his friend had blundered out, "Merlin and Arthur are hostages in a bank robbery that's taking place _right now_!"

And that had been the moment all hell broke loose.

Right now, he was standing in front of the bank Arthur and Merlin had paid a visit to, to warn the board of management. Leon remembered the argument just this morning between the two of them.

_"Arthur, I'm telling you. I don't know where they'll strike next! Or when. They could go for it this exact moment! It would be wiser to just send a patrol to every bank we have on the list. To wait and see."_

_"Come on, _Mer_lin, it won't hurt talking to the management of the banks. Plus, a bit of exercise won't hurt you, either."_

_"I'm not the one who should watch his weight. Also, I'm not saying that it would hurt. I'm just saying that I think we should really send a patrol. Just in case."_

_"With what justification? Don't be such a sissy. There are eleven bank branches on that list, Merlin! We can't just stake out eleven banks 24/7. That would be too expensive."_

_"Oh, so you're putting money issues above the safety of civilians? How noble of you, I'm proud, really."_

_"Shut it, Merlin. You don't even know how to hug someone without being completely awkward, I doubt you know what being proud means."_

It had been a low blow on Arthur's side, shutting Merlin up immediately, and Merlin had looked like he was actually hurt by his words (although Leon could never really tell with him), but he came along nevertheless, just like always. Because no matter how much they argued, they had become very close friends over the time and wouldn't dream of deserting the other.

A fat lot of use it was to them now. Because of course, _of course_ Merlin had to be right. If they had send patrols, they would've known much sooner about the bank robbery. Leon cursed and made a mental note to always back Merlin up in his premonitions from now on.

"We're ready to make the call," A voice suddenly said, jolting Leon out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Elyan, who held something in his hands that didn't look at all like a handset. Leon nodded and grabbed it nonetheless. He trusted Elyan not to give him the wrong piece of equipment.

Since Arthur wasn't present and their team had been the first ones on site, Leon – being the oldest and highest in ranking – had been appointed chief of operations. It wasn't his first operation by far, but he was still nervous. There was much at stake, after all.

Leon straightened his shoulders and gave Elyan a determined nod. Elyan pressed a few buttons and Leon heard connecting noises emitting from the thing, which seemed to be a handset after all.

Leon knew that he couldn't afford even the tiniest mistake right now. According to the snipers with their rifle scopes, there were seventeen hostages and three bank robbers in the foyer, but they suspected more raiders in the back. There also was no sign of Arthur or Merlin, which didn't help Leon's nerves at all.

The bank robbers didn't pick up.

Leon frowned. The building was completely surrounded. Surely the bank robbers didn't think they could get away? Leon just hoped they weren't going to harm the hostages. And where on earth was Arthur!?

His questions were promptly answered. One of the snipers reported movements in the back of the bank. Leon hastily snatched a pair of binoculars. His heartbeat quickened.

Three more bank robbers appeared in the foyer, and with them they dragged… Merlin and Arthur. Next to him, Elyan gasped slightly.

"Elyan," Leon said, his voice firm and commanding, "try calling them again. We have to get the situation under our control. And tell the others that Merlin and Arthur are okay."

Elyan nodded, made the connection once again and then left to inform the rest of the team. Leon only spared a short glance after him before concentrating on the phone.

Even Morgana had come, but she wasn't allowed to intervene, which made her even more the spitfire she always became when concerned and unable to do something. No doubt she would KO the officer assigned to keep her in check and come straight to him as soon as she heard the news.

This time, the bank robbers picked up after the fifth ringing. Leon braced himself.

"Who's speaking?" The voice was rough and indignant.

"This is Leon Nemeth, City of London Police. The building is completely surrounded. Do you have any claims?"

"Damn right I have! Step out in the open so I can see you."

Percy, who had helped Elyan set up the electronic equipment, looked up in alarm, slightly shaking his head. They both knew it was a great risk leaving the cover of the police cars that were standing between them and the bank, but the bank robber had sounded so disgruntled Leon didn't want to take any changes.

Ignoring Percy's hiss, he stood up and walked towards the bank, knowing full well that his protection vest wouldn't be of any help if the robbers decided to shoot at his head. He raised his arms briefly to show that he was unarmed and then held the phone to his ear again.

"I'm here, what do you want?"

"Look and listen closely."

To Leon's horror, one of the bank robbers grabbed Merlin, who was still leaning against a desk beside Arthur, and yanked him towards the other raider who held the phone. Then, he drew his gun and levelled it at Merlin's head.

"I already know these two are cops, so I guess you don't want me to shoot him."

Leon clenched his teeth and repeated, "What do you want?"

"I want all of you gone. You will leave this area within a ten-mile radius. Also, I want a getaway car. A van. Unmarked, the tank full. You won't follow us, you will let us leave the city and you won't try to trace us. I'm taking one of the lads with me to ensure that. If you cheat these conditions, I'll shoot him. Understood?"

Leon tried to calm down and stifle the anger that was rising in his chest. His voice was calm and controlled as he replied, "What about the hostages?"

The bank robber snorted. "They're of no use to us. We will lock them up in one of the offices. As soon as we're gone, you can go in and free them."

"And what about the person you want to take with you?" Leon refrained from calling Merlin by his name. It was best not to let show how well they knew each other.

"Oh, I don't know. We'll probably maroon him when we can be sure you lot aren't following us."

"I'm afraid I can't accept these terms. You will get the getaway car and we will retreat, but only if you leave **all** the hostages behind. I won't let you go without the ensured safety of all hostages."

There was a short silence. But then… "Alright, as you wish. Let this be a warning to you."

Before Leon knew what happened, the bank robber gave his accomplice a sign. The man pointed his gun to Merlin's leg and shot.

Leon watched in horror as Merlin cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. Arthur, who had been held back by one of the other bank robbers, wrested himself free and dashed over to Merlin, shouting something incomprehensible but undoubtedly insulting at the gunman and pressed his hands down on the wound in Merlin's upper leg, trying to staunch the flow of the blood that was already visible, even from where Leon stood.

The other hostages, in the meantime, were thrown into a state of panic. A child began to wail, people screamed and the bank robbers fired off a few warning shots to intimidate the hostages, but that only added to the panic. The whole situation rapidly spun out of control.

Leon threw down the handset, grabbed his walkie-talkie instead and yelled: "GO, GO, **GO!** Charge, NOW! We have to get them out before they shoot somebody dead!"

About two seconds later, the SCO19 clamped down.

* * *

Arthur barely registered the chaos around him. He was getting desperate. No matter how hard he pressed down on the bullet wound, the blood wouldn't stop streaming out of Merlin's body at an alarming rate.

"No. Nonononono. Come _on_, Merlin, wake up!"

Merlin didn't even stir as Arthur slapped him carefully on the cheek, smearing blood all over his face in the process. They were both covered in it by now. There was even a small puddle forming beneath Merlin's body, and how could he lose so much blood so fast, for heaven's sake?

"Merlin, god dammit. Don't you _dare_ die on me, you hear me? Because if you do, I'll resuscitate you just to strangle you myself. Come on, Merlin, you've _got_ to wake up! You still need to yell at me for being the stubborn, arrogant, stupid clotpole you accused me of being. I know you love gloating over being right, so don't let this opportunity slip."

He gave Merlin a gentle shove whilst simultaneously pressing down on the wound even harder. Merlin gave a feeble groan at that and Arthur had to fight not to embarrass himself by starting to laugh with relief. Or maybe sob.

He was startled when suddenly, someone appeared by his side. It was the old man with long hair who had sat beside Merlin earlier. He quickly assessed the situation and took off his coat.

"It's alright, I used to be a surgeon. The name's Gaius. We have to dam up the blood flow."

Without hesitation, Arthur grabbed his tie and yanked it off as fast as possible. He gave it to the man, Gaius, and tried to ignore the fact that his hands were covered in red. But Gaius merely shook his head.

"No, securing the artery isn't an option, it'll only make things worse. I need you to press down right here." He pointed at a spot on Merlin's inner thigh. "Press your whole fist in as hard as you can. Only squeezing the artery can staunch the wound."

Arthur did as he was told and prayed to all gods willing to listen that Merlin would be alright.

As he pressed his hand down on the spot Gaius had show him, Arthur finally took the time to get an overview of the scene.

The SCO19 had charged the building. Five of the bank robbers had already surrendered, but the sixth – the leader, Arthur supposed – had tried to flee. He had been shot down. Arthur couldn't care less if he was still alive.

Most of the other hostages were already lead away from the bank towards the police cars. Arthur saw some emergency doctors and paramedics running towards them. It still felt too long until they finally reached their destination.

Gaius, obviously knowing the routine, let go of Merlin and quickly stepped aside to make room for the emergency doctor. Arthur didn't. The paramedics had to practically drag Arthur away to assess the wound.

Gaius covered Arthur's shoulders with his old, well-worn coat and gently steered him towards the ambulance that had arrived with blaring sirens and squealing tyres a few moments ago.

Arthur looked down on his blood-covered hands and thought for sure that he was going to pass out.

He didn't though, only to be jumped at by Morgana, who hugged him tightly, not caring that her ridiculously expensive suit got filthy with blood strains. Just like always, she could sense his mood better than he could himself and said nothing but, "He'll be alright, Arthur. You know how he is, he'll probably just survive so he can rub your nose in the fact that he was right about the patrols."

Arthur nodded and gave her a small smile. He watched as the paramedics strapped Merlin on a stretcher and slid it into the ambulance before taking off exactly the way they came: with blaring sirens and squealing tyres.

He didn't have time to worry about it more, though, because the paramedics that were left decided that now was a good time to harass Arthur with their prodding and examination. Apparently, Gaius had told them that he was in a state of shock.

Five minutes, a lot of indignation on Arthur's part and a disapproving glare from Gwen later, he was being manhandled into Leon's car after he had adamantly refused to be taken to the hospital by ambulance.

Morgana, witch that she was, had already taken off towards the hospital, leaving him behind to deal with persistent paramedics and his overly concerned team all on his own. But finally, after convincing everybody that he _really, absolutely and with 100% certainty_ wasn't in a state of shock, they left him be.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, everybody too lost in their own thoughts. Gwen drove, since she had a steady hand even under stress. Arthur hoped for her sake that there were no speed traps on the way, because she was close to breaking the sonic barrier with her speed. In any other situation, Arthur would've given her a lecture about traffic safety. But in this moment, he only felt grateful.

Lance sat beside her and Leon and Arthur – much to their chagrin – had to share the backseat. Elyan, Percy and Gwaine followed in Percy's car, their speed just as reckless as Gwen's. Morgana had spontaneously borrowed (without permission, of course) Gwaine's car, but he didn't seem to mind. At least not right now.

The wheels of the car hadn't even stilled completely before the doors were wrenched open and everybody jumped out**.**

Together, the team made its way towards the entrance of the hospital to which Merlin had been taken. They spotted Morgana sitting on one of those terribly uncomfortable plastic chairs across from the reception desk. Gwaine reached her first.

"What's going on? How is Merlin?"

Morgana shrugged. "I don't know, they're still in the surgery room. I already pestered some of the physicians, but nobody can tell me anything."

She looked rather sullen at that. Arthur knew how much she hated it not to know important things.

Gwen sighed, "Well, I guess all we can do is wait here. And I don't know about you guys, but I am in dire need of a coffee right now."

Waiting had never been Arthur's favourite thing to do, but sitting in a white corridor smelling of sanitizer and cleaning agent with nothing but London's worst coffee to distract himself, was agonizing. Time passed achingly slowly and no matter how often Morgana stood up and drilled passing doctors with questions, nobody seemed to know anything about Merlin's health situation.

It wasn't until two long, unnerving hours later that a man holding a clipboard approached them. As if on cue, everybody got up. Arthur could see Gwaine fiddling with his sleeves and Gwen biting her bottom lip. Not that he was any less nervous.

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Emrys' relatives. Are they here?" the man said. He had dark skin and a bald head, probably was in his mid-forties and radiated that kind of professional empathy most doctors seemed to possess.

Arthur shook his head at the question. "No, he doesn't have a family. But we're his closest friends and colleagues."

The man shrugged. "Very well. Mr. Emrys was very lucky. The bullet hit the _Arteria femoralis _of his left leg. He has lost an alarming amount of blood, so we had to give him a blood transfusion. Luckily, his blood group is a very common one and it was no problem to find fitting blood donations.

"It was a close call, but I'm glad to tell you that Mr. Emrys is over the worst now. We put him in the recovery ward. He should wake up within the next 30 minutes. I can show you the way, if you like."

There was a collective sigh of relief at the physician's words. Morgana may have even wiped her eyes a bit, although she would undoubtedly deny it to her dying breath if asked.

The physician nodded and turned around to guide them to the recovery ward. As they arrived, they saw a man standing just outside the door of the ward. Arthur was surprised to recognise him.

"Gaius! What are you doing here?" he asked with surprise. Leon frowned.

"You know each other?"

Gaius, who had turned to face them, nodded.

"Indeed. I was one of the hostages at the bank. I tried to help you friend in there after he was shot."

The physician smiled and spoke up, "Yes, Gaius used to work in this very hospital. It's a pity he retired, though, he was one of the best surgeons I've ever seen. It is at least partially thanks to his quick reaction that Mr. Emrys didn't exsanguinate."

Gaius snorted. "Quit your flatteries, Aglain. I'm sure you would've done just fine without me doing your groundwork. Also, I'm well over seventy years old by now, I deserve my peace." He then turned to the team. "But I believe you want to see your friend. Please, don't let me stop you."

Arthur gave the old man a grateful smile as he opened the door to the recovery ward and stepped inside. The others followed suit.

Merlin looked awful. He was even paler than usual, which was quite a feat itself, and the nasal cannula wasn't really reassuring, either. But at least he was alive and would recover in time. And for now, that was enough.

* * *

"**_Mer_****lin!** What on **earth** do you think you're doing!?"

Merlin winced slightly as he carefully sank down on his chair.

"Well, I don't expect you to recognise it for what it is, _Ar_thur, but it's called working. People tend to do that. It means going to a place and doi–"

"Don't give me that crap, Merlin. How did you even get here!? You're supposed to be resting. _Res-ting_, Merlin. That means not moving too much, taking it slow and _not_ going to work! And why didn't Geoffrey send you back the second he saw you?"

Merlin merely shrugged a bit and grinned slyly.

"Careful, Arthur. One might think you're actually concerned about me. And Geoffrey didn't see me, I used the fire escape stairs."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded himself that it would **not** be acceptable to throttle his own co-worker. But it was tempting.

It had been quite a challenge to keep Merlin at home at least until now. And challenge in this case meant that it was an all but impossible feat that required nerves of steel and loads of creativity.

Because as soon as he had been released from the hospital, Merlin's boredom had begun. And a bored Merlin was dangerous. Playing games had soon lost its appeal, since he won every single one that was somehow related to logic or reasoning. Which was almost every one, only with the exception of Yahtzee. (Arthur would never, ever be able to play Cluedo again without cringing.)

Merlin had then spent almost two days creating a computer virus, but he dismantled it again before anybody could find out what it could do. (Elyan strongly suspected this virus would have violated his probations in at least fourteen different ways if put into action, so nobody dared asking anyway.)

And reading books only kept him busy for three more days, because after that, he had read all of Arthur's books that had aroused his interest. He still refused to read sci-fi novels and love stories. (Not that Arthur owned any romantic novels anyway. Sci-fi: yes. Love stories: no way.)

And so Arthur wasn't even surprised as he stepped out of the elevator and was greeted with the sight of Merlin leaning against the counter of the kitchenette, sipping tea. But he was still annoyed.

It had been only eight days since Merlin had been released from the hospital. And he was _supposed_ to rest for two weeks. But of course, being Merlin and being far too stubborn for his own good, he had decided to come anyway. Idiot.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin, I don't care about you. I merely wanted to enjoy the few days without your hideous behaviour and obnoxious comments."

Merlin's grin just widened. Arthur had a sinking feeling about this.

"You forced me to stay at yours because you didn't trust me not to jump out of the window or something absurd like that as soon as I'm alone. So _theoretically_, you should be glad that I'm back to work, because that gives you an excuse to finally kick me out of your guest room."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, only to realise that there was nothing he could say. He could only choose between insulting Merlin, which would show that he didn't know what to counter, or admitting that he was worried for his friend, and that just wasn't an option. So he snapped his mouth shut again and opted for glaring at Merlin as intimidating as possible instead. Merlin wasn't impressed, of course.

"Look, I know I should stay at home or wherever you think I won't get myself killed, but I'm bored out of my mind and it's driving me crazy. So I'm just going to sit here for a few hours, push paper on my desk and drink tons of tea, alright?"

Merlin held his hand up in what was meant to be a placating manner, but only made Arthur suspicious. Merlin was too good at manipulating people for him not to be.

"Okay," he finally said, "But you're not leaving your desk, and if Morgana comes and yells at you, don't expect me cover for you."

Merlin nodded and immediately buried himself in the stacks of paper on his desks. Arthur turned around and went towards his own office. Just before he closed the door, he could have sworn he heard Merlin mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "clotpole". Arthur managed not to grin.

He did grin, however, when about twenty minutes later the quietness of the office was disrupted by Morgana's yell.

"**_Mer_****lin!** What on **earth** are you doing here!?"

**The End** (For now...)


End file.
